Love Cluster
by Kaoru009
Summary: 3 girls moving into a new neighborhood with 3 hot boys living next door! How could life get any better? WELL, what if the girls found out that the three boys had ex-girlfriends still stauking them? YuffiexLeon, AerithxCloud, SoraxKairi and the boy's ex's
1. The New Neighbors

Authors Note: This is my second fanfic so I hope you like this one more than my first one. Here are the main couples: Yuffie/Leon, Sora/Kairi and Selphie, Cloud/Aerith, Riku/oc. Also. Yuffie, Aerith and Kairi are sisters and Leon and Sora are brother. Cloud is Leon and Sora's foster brother.

It was a quite Saturday morning as Sora and Squall Leonhart played video games inside their house. "Darn it!" Sora yelled in fury as he threw the controller on the ground.

"Game over. I win." Squall said as he took a sip of his soda. "We've played over 20 games and you won all of them. How come you're so good Squall?" Sora asked his big brother.

"I told you. It's Leon. And besides, I'm older and more experienced than you." He leaned back and sipped on his soda. "So who won?" Sora and Leon's foster brother, Cloud, came down the stairs. "Squall." He mumbled under his breath.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's Leon. And weren't you and your friend, Ami, having fun upstairs. Cloud stopped in the middle of the stairway and bit the bottom of his lip. He turned around started to walk faster up the stairs.

"Hold it." Leon said sternly. "Sora. Outside." Leon pointed out the door. "But I want to see someone get beat up." Sora whined. Leon glared at him. Sora rushed out the front door.

"Get down here little brother." He pointed to the ground in front of him. Cloud sighed and walked down and next to Leon. He had a collared shirt on with the collar flipped upward. I wonder why?

Leon put the collar down and pushed his long, blonde hair back and examined his neck. He stared at him, straight into his blue eyes. "How come you have four hickies on one side of you neck and..." He checked the other side of his neck. "And three on the other side." I didn't really sound like a question but demanding to know the answer.

"It's Ami. She demanded and I couldn't say no." He said a big grief-filled sigh. "Well you need to learn to say it. OK? No more of the having "fun" every time a girl comes over OK?" Leon asked.

"It's not what you think. We didn't have that kind of "fun". He said going back upstairs. Leon smiled and sat back down on the couch. "Did anyone get beat up?" He hears a faint voice coming from the front door.

He looked over and saw his little brother peeking through the front door. "No." He sat back down on the couch. "Good. 'Cause I don't think the new neighbors want to think their neighbors are murderers." He smiled.

"New neibors?!" He shoued and opened the door swinging Sora's off onto the front lawn. Leon glanced to the side and what Sora said was true. A big blue moving van was parked in front of the next door neighbors house.

"What was that for?" Sora yelled at Leon as he rubbed the side of this head. Leon kept staring at the van. Three young (and very beautiful) ladies stepped out from the front of the van.

One was tall and had long brown hair who was wearing a par of beige shorts and and a light pink tanktop. Another had reddish hair, a white tanktop and beige colored jeans. The other one was shorter and had black hair that went only odwn to her past her ears. She was wearing black kapris and a black and purple t-shirt.

Leon didn't really give a damn about the girls. Neither did Sora." What's going on?" Cloud came out of the house and stopped next to Leon and was looking in the same direction.

Unlike Sora and Leon, Cloud was fascinated by the girl with long brown hair. The girl with black hair kind of noticed the three boys staring at her sisters and her.

She skipped over to their yard and smiled joyfully. "Hi. My name is Yuffie." She smiled and put out her hand. The three boys looked at eachother an then at the strange girl on their property.

"What's wrong? Please don't tell me you're afraid of girls and their cooties. Every boy I know has gotten over that when they were in the 1st grade." She huffed and took one step closer.

"Come on. It's just a hand. Nothing's going to hurt you." She held her hand out again. Finally one of the boys took her hand. "Hi. I'm Sora." Sora came up and smiled. "Why, aren't you a cutey." She smiled as Sora blushed like crazy.

"Who are these other two Sora?" She asked. "These are my two older borthers, Leon and Cloud." Sora introduced his brothers.

Yuffie scanned them both with her eyes. She wasn't so wild about Cloud. He looked like he was out for girls with the "it" factor. She was really amazed at Leon. His perfect body, beautiful eyes and strong abs.

"What school are you going to Yuffie?" Sora asked. She took her eyes off Leon and bak onto Sora. "I'm going to Wilson High (A high school in my state)." She smiled. "Same with the the rest of us." Sora said.

"Just a question. Who are your sisters?" Cloud asked. Yuffie looked behind her shoulder at her sister who was lugging in her boxes. "Oh. That's Aerith. She's 17. And my younger sister, Kairi. She's 14. Going to the same school." Yuffie told them.

"Yuffie! I'm not the only one moving in am I? Get your boxes out of the van and into your new room!" Aerith hollered at her sister. "I'll see you guys around. Bye!" Yuffie waved good-bye to her neighbors and left. "Well she seemed nice." Sora turned to his rothers.

Leon and Cloud stared at the two girls crawling in and out of the van as the pushed boxes into the house. "Heeelllloooo." Sora waved his hand in front of their faces. "Get your hand away from my face you freak." Leon grabbed Sora's hand and then let it go.

They all headed back inside as soon as Cloud came back to Earth.

Hope you liked it. The next chapter will be better! Review Please!!!!!!!


	2. No Turning Back

Hoped you liked the first chapter. This one will be better.

As Yuffie tucked the last of her clothes in the closet she was thinking of her neighbors. Sora seemed really nice. Cloud looked like a girl hunter and Leon was a total hottie.

"That's the last of them." She sighed and sat down on her new bed. She turned her head sideways to her window. The window was open and the afternoon breeze was flowing threw her room.

She got up and went over to her window. Tomorrow will be the first day at her new high school. She wasn't looking forward to it that much.

She missed her old high school. It was in a tiny town where everyone knew everyone and nobody tried to hurt each other.

She walked away from the window and picked up her neon green telephone and dialed a number and listened to the ringing.

"Hello?" She heard on the other line her friend. Selphie's, voice. "Hi Selph! How ya' been?" Yuffie asked. "Yuff! Oh my gosh. You haven't called since you got on the moving van. What is up girlfriend?" Selphie voice was cheery and outgoing as she and her Yuffie talked for about n hour or so.

"Yuffie! Dinner's ready!" Kairi called up the stairs. Yuffie sighed. "I got to go Selph. I'll call you later. Bye!" She hung up the phone and went downstairs.

At the dinner table it was really quiet. Yuffie didn't feel like eating. It didn't feel right. At her old house, she could talk, laugh and eat like there wasn't a problem in the world was a problem but here, it felt like the whole world was going to break in two.

"You OK Yuff?" Aerith asked finishing her dinner. Yuffie poked and moved around her peas and carrots as she sighed.

"I want to go home." She said putting her fork down. "You know as well as I do that we can't." Aerith said. "This city sucks. Why did you make us move here?" Yuffie yelled at her sister.

"Because we had no more money to pay the rent and the governor was threatening to evict us." She said trying to keep a calm voice. Yuffie had lost it. She hated this place. She wanted to go back home where her friends were. She missed them all, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka everyone!

She stormed up stairs into her room and slammed the door. She flew on top her bed and cried. Cried as hard as she could.

She finally stopped after about 45 minutes. She looked at the clock. It said it was 9:50pm. She got up from her bed and headed towards her opened window.

She sat down on her rail and stared out into the night sky. The stars here didn't shine like they did in her old town. "Hey Yuffie!" She heard a faint yell from below her. She looked down and saw her young neighbor sticking his head out of his bottom-level window.

"Hey Sora." She smiled and switched her position so her legs were hanging outside of the window. "What are you up to?" Sora asked. She didn't want to tell him that she had a fight with her sister about wanting to go back to her old town. So she lied.

"Oh, just wandering around the house just figuring it out. You know." She smiled a fake smile. He looked a little confused.

"What have you been doing?" Yuffie asked. "I played some video games with Leon and Cloud. That's basically it. "He rubbed the back of his head. She giggled. "Sora! Get into bed! Turn the light off!" Yuffie heard one of Sora's brother's yelling at him.

"Gotta go. C'ya!" He waved good bye and shut his bedroom window. She smiled and looked back up at the sky. She started remembering the happy and bad thoughts of her old house.

Flashback

_It was a sunny day in Pinuvata, FL. Best Friends Yuffie and Selphie were running across the beach as the waves rushed on to the beach_

"_Yuffie!" They ran by their friend Tidus who was hanging upside down from a tree branch. They stopped and waved at him. "What are you doing Tidus?" Selphie asked him._

"_Wakka challenged me to a blood rush contest. First one to fall loses—Aaaagghh!" Tidus slammed on his side on the sand. Selphie and Yuffie giggled as Tidus rubbed his back. _

_He smiled at them and then looked to his side. "Hey Yuffie. What's the mayor and a moving van doing in front of your house?" Tidus asked. Yuffie quickly turned and gasped. Tidus was right!_

_Yuffie, Selphie and Tidus quickly ran over to Yuffie's home. "Miss Aerith, you haven't paid your taxes in over 3 months. I'm going to have to remove all the items in your house to a nearby city." He was writing on a piece of paper. _

"_Aerith, what is all this talk about moving?" Yuffie asked. Aerith turned around to face her younger sister. She bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry Miss Yuffie but all your items are being removed and being transportedto a nearby town." The mayor looked up from the piece of paper._

_She saw behind Aerith that Kairi was crying. Yuffie faced Tidus and Selphie. "We are really sorry about this Yuff." Selphie said trying to hold back her tears. She didn't want her best friend to move. She didn't want to live in this town with out her._

"_Come on Yuffie. We have to pack." Aerith took Yuffie by the arm and pulled her inside._

_Tidus and Selphie stood by the Mayor staring at Yuffie being pulled her house._

_Yuffie finished up packing her boxes of clothes and into the truck. She turned around and came face-to-face with Selphie, Tidus and Wakka. Selphie couldn't hold back her tears. Her face was all puffed up and stained with her sad tears. _

_She flew on to Yuffie and hugged her as hard as she could. "Bye Yuffie. Make sure to call me right when you get there. OK?" Selphie choked as she said goodbye. Yuffie knodded her head. _

"_C'ya Yuffie." Tidus tried to do the same as Selphie but he also failed like Selphie and tears started to stream down his cheeks. She hugged him lightly and and did the same with Wakka. She turned around and walked over to the van where Kairi and Aerith were standing._

_Yuffie turned around one last time and waved goodbye to her closest friends._

End Flashback

She blinked and came back to her new room. She wished she could just run back to her ld home But she just has to live with it

I had fun writing this one. Hoped you liked it. r& r please!!!


	3. It Feels Like Home?

**Author's Note: Special thank you to hikari15candals for the reviewing my last chapter. Hope you like this chapter!!!**

**!#$!$$#$%$%#$%%!#$%%&%&%&%!**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!** Yuffe's alarm clock went off. She pounded it into the nightstand and turned over. She didn't get much sleep last night. Her new bed felt way to odd and uncomfortable then her old bed.

"Yuffie! You better have not turned your alarm off and fallen back asleep!" Aerith came inside her room with a mixing spoon in her right hand.

She marched over and leaned down. "WAKE UP!!!!" She yelled straight in her ear. "AAAAGGGGHHH!!!" Yuffie screamed and jumped three feet into the air and back down.

"That's what you get for falling back asleep." Aerith huffed. "Now get dressed and come down for breakfast or your going to be late. And no whining about going home either." She walked out of the room and back down the stairs.

Yuffie moaned and pulled the covers over her head. "Why couldn't the first day of school be in the next three months or something?" She whispered to herself.

She finally gave in and got dressed. She pulled on her favorite pair of navy blue jeans and a light green tank top with her astrological sign on it. She walked slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good mornin' Yuffie!" Kairi greeted her cheerfully. She did a fake smile at her and opened up the refrigerator. She took out a carton of orange juice and opened up and glugged it down.

Aerith swatted the top of it with her mixing spoon which caused it to go to fast down Yuffie's throat causing her to cough it up. "No drinking out of the carton. Use a cup." She pulled out a glass cup and set it down in front of her.

The glared at each other as Yuffie put the carton of juice back into the fridge." I'm going to get a head start to school." Yuffie slammed the door shut and ran out of the kitchen.

#$%#%$#!$!%##$%#%&#$%%$#&$%&%$%#%$%%$#

Yuffie slumped down the sidewalk not knowing where she was going. **HONK! HONK! **A car honked at Yuffie. She whizzed around and saw someone waving and yelling at her from the front window.

It was Sora. She felt some light come into her heart. She smiled and waved back. Sora jumped from the car and ran towards her. "Hello Yuffie. You need a ride?" He asked

Yuffie nodded her head. Sora ran back to the car with Yuffie behind him. She jumped into the backseat next to a boy with silver haired boy staring out the window.

"Oh Yuffie. This is my best friend, Riku. He always catches a ride with us." Sora turned around. "Sit down Sora." Yuffie heard a very strict voice from the driver's seat.

She peeked through the rear view mirror and she gasped. It was Leon! She covered her moth with her hands and stared at the bottom of the car. "You OK?" She heard Riku ask beside her. She nodded not taking her eyes off the ground.

"OK. Everyone out!" Leon shouted parking in front of a huge building. She stepped out of the car and looked amazed. The school was a bout 10 times as large as her old high school.

"Yuffie!" Yuffie turned around and pummeled into the ground. All she could see was a yellow shirt and short shorts. The person got off and took her by the hand to pull her up onto her feet.

Yuffie rubbed her eyes and looked at the person who bulldozed her over. Yuffie and yet person both screamed at the top of their lungs. "Oh my gosh!!! Selphie!!!!" Yuffie screamed and hugged her.

The person standing in front of her was her best friend from her old state. Selphie. "What are you doing here?" Yuffie asked.

"I practically begged my parents to let me visit you. But then I had a better idea. We could move here. At first they said no. They said we needed more money for the moving truck, the drivers, the new house and everything. So Tidus, Wakka and me put together a boat wash, tap-dancing thing to gain money and guess what? We made enough money. We all came!!!" Selphie jumped up and down.

"Yuffie!" This day couldn't get any better. Tidus and Wakka came running up to Yuffie and everyone else. Yuffie smiled liked she never smiled since she got to this cruel place. Now it felt like she was home again.

"Come on Yuff. Were going to be late for class. I'll show the way." Sora took Yuffie by the wrist and pulled her inside the school. Sora looked really ticked. He was scowling all the way to the office.

"Hello Kathy. We have a new student. Yuffie Kisaragi." Sora let go the secretary's desk. "Good Morning Sora." She peeked down at some papers.

Yuffie turned around and saw Selphie staring at Riku who was looking pretty bored and leaning on the wall looking the other way. Tidus and Wakka were talking and laughing about something.

"It looks like we have six new students today. Yuffie, Aerith and Kairi

Kisaragi. Selphie Jones. Tidus Stone and Wakka Chapman?" Kathy asked looking at them. Yuffie nodded her head. "OK. Here are your schedules." She handed them their schedules.

Yuffie looked at hers. She had English first. She could here someone breathing over her. She turned her head and saw only a scar between a pair of eyes. She jumped. "You have almost the same classes as me." She heard the person say.

It was only Leon. Wait a second Leon. Yuffie felt her face go up 20 degrees. "You OK?" Leon asked. "Uhh. Yeah. I'm OK." Yuffie choked a little. "You kids need to get to your classes. The bell is going to ring any minute." Kathy said.

Everyone darted out of the room. "Yuffie. I'll show you the way to your class." Leon told her giving her a handsome smile. Yuffie practically melted. His smile felt warm and soothing. She wished she could just stay with him forever. But the bell rang so she couldn't.

!#$%$#%&#%&$&(%#%&$%!#$%$#%&%&(&%($%&#

Hoped you like the chapter. Watch out for the next chapter: The Note. Review Please!!!!!


	4. The Note

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I got sick and couldn't come out of my room. Hope you like the chapter!**

**#$%$%$&%$#!#$%&$#!%&&$##$%&&**

English was such a snore fest. Everyone practically fell asleep. Except Yuffie. She was to busy chewing off her pencil erasers. She never has been in a class as hard as this.

At her old school. She got to goof off and talk and didn't really learn a thing. But here, if she made a slightest peep when the teacher was talking, she would get sent to the principal.

"Psst. Yuffie." She heard a loud whisper. She looked over her shoulder and saw Leon smiling and leaning over his desk. He handed her a tiny piece of paper. She took it and unfolded it.

Yuffie--

Meet me at my locker right after 2nd period. Locker # is 215.

P.S. Don't tell anyone.

Yuffie quickly put it under her binder and stared down at her desk. "Ms. Kisaragi. Do you have something to share with the class?" The teacher slammed her hand on Yuffie's desk.

"Uhh....Well...I was uhhh...." Yuffie scratched the top of her head. She didn't know what to say. The note told her not to tell. But she's never lied since 3rd grade.

"I was just passing her a note to see if I could borrow a pencil!" She finally opened her eyed and turned around to face Leon. He winked at her and she blushed.

"You know very well Mr. Leonhart that passing noted during class is against the rules." The teacher yelled at him.

"Go to the principal's office and you are not allowed to leave until the next bell rings." The teacher pointed to the door.

Leon got up and walked slowly to the door while the teacher had her back turned, he turned around and winked again at Yuffie.

!##$$#%&%!$#%#&%$#!#$!$!$#%#%&%&&$&%#%$

Yuffie wished that her next class would just go right by, but it felt like a millennium went by already. But finally it was the end and Yuffie was as excited as going to your first dance with a boy.

She glanced at the paper and then glanced at the lockers. "209. 211. 213..." She kept walking down repeating the locker numbers.

"Yuffie!" Yuffie quickly turned around (Hoping it was Leon) and came face-to-face with a perky girl. Selphie. She giggled. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh nothing. Just going to my next class." Yuffie felt a herd of elaphants go right over her stomach. Not only was she lying, but she was lying to her best friend.

"Well we were just wandering if you knew about the party this Saturday." Sora peeped through. "A party?" Yuffie asked. "Yeah. It's supposed to be totally awesome. The whole school will be there. There's going to be dancing, girls, food, girls, no chaperones and did I mention girls." Wakka said.

We all laughed. Wakka always knew how to make us all laugh. "Guys. I need to make like a ball and bounce. I'll see you guys later." Yuffie tucked the note Leon gave her back into her binder. "Bye Yuff!" Selphie hollered down the hall.

Yuffie waved back and quickly turned around and zoomed down the hallway. "Here it is." Yuffie looked at the paper and at the locker. "Leon Leonhart's locker." She ran her fingers through the cold metal.

"Hey Yuff." She squealed and turned around. "What's wrong?" She could see it was the owner of the locker. Leon. "Only my friends are allowed to call me 'Yuff'." Yuffie pointed her finger at him.

"Aren't I your friend?" He asked with another one of his really handsome smiles. She smiled back. "I guess so." She giggled and blushed like crazy. He opened his locker and got his notebook.

"How was the principal's office?" Yuffie asked. He chuckled. "Just like every other time I've gone. Yelling and lexuring and being told not to disrupt the classroom. But I do what I always do and stare at something that interests me and block them out." He said putting a text book back into his locker.

Yuffie smiled. She always saw him the quiet and locked-up type whenever she talked to him, he laughed and he smiled and he was opened up and kind. She admired that type of man.

"So, what did you need me for?" Yuffie showed him the note. He once again smiled. "You heard about the party this Saturday?" He asked. Yuffie thought back to what Sora asked her. She nodded her head.

"Are you going?" He asked. "Depends. Are you asking me to go?" Yuffie teased. He leaned back on his locker with his hands behind him. "Well maybe you could go with me?" He asked feeling his ace get a little bit tense.

Yuffie's heart felt her heart drop. She smiled really big and nodded her head. "Great! I'll pick you up around 8:00?" He reassured. "OK." She said. "See you at lunch." He turned and waved.

She waved back and turned to leave. "I saw everything. "She heard someone come up behind her. She turned her head and came up to Sora. He didn't look very happy.

"What's wrong?" Yuffie asked. "Does it have to do with Leon?" Yuffie asked. Sora shook his head. They started walking down the hall. Sora stared at the ground with his hands in his pockets.

"It's your weird friends. Thay keep following Riku and me. That one girl is hanging all over Riku. And even Me!" He yelled. "Selphie, Tidus and Wakka may seem strange at times. But that's what makes them my friends. You my friend too. I don't wantto lose another fiend again." Yuffie plead.

Sora smiled. "You are a really great friend Yuff. I can call you 'Yuff' right?" He asked. "If I call you my friend, then you can call me that." Yuffie smiled. "We are super late. We might as well get to class." Sora said.

They both nodded and headed down the hall and into their classes.

!#$&%$#!#$%&%$#!#$%#$%#%&&%%$###!#$#%$#

Hoped you like the chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. (it's not going to be easy with school starting) r and r!!


	5. Who Is That?

Sorry I haven't updated in like a week! I was at my cousin's because my parents were in Mexico. Enjoy!

$#%#$%&&($%#$%!%$#%#%&%&&(&($%#%##$#%$&

"Yuffie! Stop throwing you clothes everywhere!" Yuffie's older sister yelled at her as she tidied up her room. "I have no time Aerith! The party starts in three hours and I have nothing to wear!" Yuffie panicked

"What's the big deal?" Kairi asked sitting on her Yuffie's bed. Yuffie turned around and leaned next to her.

"You see little sister. I got asked to this party by the cutest guy in the school. When you get into our grade, you'll understand." Yuffie grinned and patted the top of her head.

"I do understand. I got asked to the party." Kairi grinned back. "By who?" Aerith asked turning away from what she was doing.

"This really cute guy named Sora." She stared at the ground. "Isn't he that brown haired kid that lives next door?" Aerith asked. Kairi nodded.

Yuffie turned back to her dresser and after a few tosses of shirts and pants, she finally found the perfect outfit. A baby blue tankini (half tank top and half bikini) and beige jeans.

She stepped out of her bathroom and in front of her sisters. "Wow Yuff! You look great!" Kairi said.

At that moment the phone rang. Yuffie ran to her nightstand and quickly picked it up. "Hello?" She said. "Hi Yuff. It's Sora. Is Kairi there?" He asked. She glanced at Kairi and said yes as she handed her the phone.

"Hello?" Kairi nervously said. She has never made actual conversation with a boy before. She only had friends who were girls back at her old home.

All Yuffie and Aerith heard were little buzzing noises and Kairi saying yes and "uh-huh". "OK. I'll see you at the party. Bye!" Kairi smiled and set the phone down on the charger.

"So! What did he say?" Aerith and Yuffie said in unison. Kairi just neooded her heade. "I can't tell. I promised." She giggled a little bit. Aerith and Yuffie glared.

-Later-

**HONK! HONK!** The three sisters heard a car in front of their home later that night. Kairi was wearing a pink skirt and a white tank top and Aerith was wearing a elegant black dress.

They all gasped as they walked out. The three boys had rented them long black limousine! "Hey girls! You look great." They all peeked their heads out and walked over to them.

The girls blushed as each of them took their hands and led them to the limo. They stepped inside and sat down on the leather seats as their dates sat next to them.

"So. You like it?" Sora asked sitting down next to Kairi. They all nodded their heads in amazement." Good. Because we paid a fortune for this." Cloud stepped in. And lastly, Leon stepped in sat next to Yuffie.

She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. "We are going to pick up Riku on the way." Sora said slamming the door shut and sitting back down. "Who is he taking?" Yuffie asked. "Don't know. But he said that he totally nuts about her." Sora told them.

-In Front of Riku's House-

"Here we are. Riku's House." Sora said. The driver honked his horn. We all stared out the window. Riku stepped out of the front door with a pale blue t-shirt and khaki shorts that went down to his knees.

He was holding something. It looked like someone's hand. It must have been his date. He stepped down on the first step and out came his date.

!#$#%$&%#&$#%$%%&%&$&&$$#%#$#%$%&%&&

Hah Hah! Cliffhanger! Watch out for the next chapter! r and r!!!


	6. True Love?

Hope u all reviewed my last chapter! This one is a real killer!

!#$#$&$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$##$$$$

Riku stepped down on the first step and out came his date.

No wonder Riku was nuts over her! She was gorgeous! Her pink t-shirt and beige skirt looked good together on her slim body. Her pearly white smile glimmered against the starry sky. Her brown hair looked as soft as silk.

Riku and his date walked towards the limo and he opened the door so she could get in. She sat down next Kairi and neatly folded her hands in her lap. She seemed like a real lady and was really polite.

"Hey guys." Cheerfully said stepping inside and sitting next to his date. They nodded their heads. Riku was never this cheerful. Everyone thought that he was just a solitary, quite guy.

"Oh. I didn't introduce my date, Ahdri." (Made up!) Riku introduced her. She smiled. "It's really nice to meet all of you. Riku has told me so much about you." She said. They all smiled back.

!###&$#!#$#$&&(#$$##$&

-About 20 Minutes Later-

"Here we are." The driver said pulling up in front of the driveway. Just one looked outside and they could just see that they got there late. The place was trashed already and people were dancing half-naked out on the lawn. "They got kind of wasted I think." Aerith said.

They all stepped out of the car and walked up to the house. The door was already opened so they just walked in. Music was blasting from the stereo and the place was trashed with little punch cups, condoms and even peoples clothes were all over the place.

"Come on Aerith. Let's go dance." Cloud said grabbing Aerith's wrist as she giggled. Kairi and Sora were right behind them with Riku and Ahdri following their trail.

It was just Leon and Yuffie standing in the doorway.

"Squall!!!" Yuffie heard someone yell at the other side of the room. She started running toward Leon and her. _Who is she yelling at?_ Yuffie thought to herself. Leon turned his head and then quickly turned it back.

Yuffie looked up at him. "Is there something I need to know?" She asked. By the time Leon opened him mouth, the girl wrapped her arms around Leon and pecked him on the cheek.

Yuffie's heart sank to the bottom of her stomach as she saw her do it.

Leon quickly pushed her off. "Get off of me Rinoa!" Leon yelled. "Oh Squally. I know you still remember the little _accident_, but it's over. And I'm still available." She stared up into his eyes.

She turned to face Yuffie. Her eyes narrowed. "And this must be ?" She asked. "No. This is Yuffie. She's my friend who I asked to come to the party with me. Yuffie this is Rinoa" He introduced. Rinoa's eyes glared down at her.

"Anyway. Squall, dance with me." Rinoa demanded. "I was actually thinking of dancing with Yuffie." He said looking at Rinoa in disgust. "No. It's Okay. You can dance with her. I'm just going to go outside." Yuffie said.

She felt really pissed that Leon never told her about Rinoa. Yuffie stormed down the lawn and into the limo. "Yuffie!" She could hear Leon's faint voice behind her. She opened the door, climbed in and quickly slammed it.

"Is something wrong miss?" The driver asked looking threw his mirror at her. She shook her head. Tears started dripping down her face as Rinoa's face popped in her head.

"Yuffie!" She heard pounding on the door. "What do you want btch?" Yuffie asked. He opened the door. _Damn. Should have locked the door._ She thought to herself.

She turned away from him and started to cry. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "G-Go away." She stammered as each tear slid down her cheek.

"I can't just leave you here. Not with all the wackos outside." He said. She looked up at him with her tear stained eyes. "Tell me. What is the connection between you and Rinoa? And why does she call you 'Squall'?" She asked.

He sighed. "It's a really long story." He said. "I'm not going anywhere." Yuffie said. She needed to know. "Long story short, Rinoa and I were together, she always thought that we needed a more powerful relation ship so she kept asking me over an over again to have "it" and I was getting really annoyed. So I just let her go." He said leaning back.

"Why does she call you Squall?" Yuffie asked. He sighed again. "It was my old name back then. Since I joined sports teams, that was my nickname so I just like to be called that." He turned away.

"I know your pain. I really liked this guy at my old school. I thought he liked me." She faded away. "What?" Leon asked. Yuffie didn't answer. "He actually liked my friend. And she knew I liked him but whenever she finds out that a guy likes her, she goes nuts. So, she didn't care about my feelings and just ditched me. " She whispered.

Leon let go of her shoulder and then took hold of her hand. She looked up at him. He brought her closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her embraced her.

"Looks like we are to of a kind. One minute we think the person we trust will always be by our side. And then next thing, they break our hearts and beat us down to the ground." He whispered.

"I wish that we could just turn back time." Yuffie whispered. "Me too." Leon whispered back. Yuffie snuggled her head into Leon's chest. Leon looked down at her small body and blushed a bit.

Yuffie looked up. Leon then looked away. "Are you blushing?" She asked. "No." He said still looking away. She giggled. She knew he was lying.

!#$$$&#$#$#!$#$#&&&!#$#$&$

It was really fun writing this one. Stay tune for the next chapter: Questions and Answers Part 1


	7. Question and Answers Part 1

**I am SO SORRY I haven't update in like, FOREVER!!!! I've been on total writer's block and if it isn't too much to ask, when you review, could you give me advice on my next chapter. Please!! Enjoy!!!**

"Squall! Get your ass back her and dance with me!" Rinoa screamed from the doorstep. Yuffie looked up from the embrace and at Leon. "Aren't you going to answer her?" She asked.

He stared back at her. Her dark blue eyes filled with confusion and concern. He smile and shook his head no. "Why?" She asked again. "Because. As long as you're the only one in my vision, you are the only one that matters." He said with another one of his heart piercing smiles.

He leaned down closer, closer until his lips swept across hers. Yuffie eyes grew and her heart filled with confusion. She pushed him away from her and glared into his eyes. He looked at her with a puzzled look.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yuffie asked with anger and her voice. Leon just stared at her. She pushed threw him and quickly opened the door. She hugged herself as the evening breeze struck her skin.

_Why would he be kissing me when his ex-girlfriend is here?_ She started to cry frozen tears. "Yuff!" Leon yelled. She started to walk a little faster.

She could see behind her the limo's headlights turn on and rolled up by her side. She ran. Ran as if her life was on the line. "Yuffie!" Leon yelled again. "Leave Me Alone!!!!" She screamed.

The limo stopped. She turned around. Nobody came out. There wasn't even a single sound. All you could her was the crickets playing there beautiful music. She hugged herself tighter. The wind got fiercer as she cried. She turned around and once again, ran.

-Back at the Party-

Kairi walked around the house. Sora was in the bathroom so she took the liberty of waiting for him. She walked through the living room. Stepping over beer bottles, articles of clothing and used condoms.

She felt quite uncomfortable. But not as uncomfortable as when she saw her older sister and her Cloud attacking each other's faces. She felt like barfing. "So. What do you want to do now?" Sora came up behind her.

She smiled. "I don't really feel like dancing. Want to get a soda or something?" She asked. He nodded.

-Soda Place-

Sora ordered their drinks and sat down at a tiny both-like table across from Kairi. "The party kind of died off. Don't you think?" Kairi asked taking a sip of her diet coke. Sora nodded his head.

"What's up?" Kairi asked in concern. "You've been totally quiet since we got here. What's wrong?" Kairi asked. Sora set down his soda. "I have been having random thoughts about back before you guys moved in. It wasn't really that pleasant. But it was nice. Sort of." He remarked with a frown.

Did something bad happen before we came?" Kairi asked. Sora looked at her desperate eyes and sighed. "It's about Leon and a certain girl who we aren't allowed to name." Sora said with sigh.

"Can you tell me the story?" Kairi asked. Sora smiled. "Okay. Here's how it all started....

/Flashback/

_Squall smiled and eyed the mansion sized house. He walked up the driveway and knocked on the wooden door._

"_It's open." He heard a suave voice behind the door. He turned the knob and walked in._

_He looked around the dim doorway. "In here Squallie." He heard his soul mate call from a tiny room. He smiled and peeked his head through the door. "Hey." He grinned._

_Her dark brown hair lay on the crimson, velvet sofa as the chandeliers glimmered on her milky soft skin. She wore light purple, satin robe (which I'm guessing their was nothing under it) the laid against the crimson couch._

"_I guess you got the call?" Rinoa asked. "Cloud told me you called." He sat don next to her. She leaned her head against his muscular shoulder. "What did you want me for?" Squall asked admiring her perfect body._

_Everybody was jealous of Squall. All the jocks said that he was so lucky to have such a beautiful girlfriend and all the girls said the Rinoa was lucky to have such a protective, strong and down right perfect boyfriend._

"_I just thought that we need to talk." She smirked and stared him in the eye. He smiled a faint smile. "About what?" He asked. "About us." She leaned her head on Squall's shoulder._

"_What so you mean?" He asked. "Well, I think we need to turn our relationship up a notch." She curved her lip into a devilish smile. Squall started to not like the way the conversation was turning._

"_What do you mean?" He said looking away from her. She glared. "I mean that we need to have a sincere relation ship. A loving relationship. Are you getting what the message Squall?" She growled at him. "I get it and I don't like it." He stood up and started over to the wooden doors. _

"_Oh no you don't. No boy ever walks out on Rinoa and no boy ever will." She yelled at him. He grabbed the doorknob and turned it, only one problem, the doorknob didn't turn._

"_Damn it." He muttered under his breath trying to open the door. She heard a small giggle behind him. "You see Squall Leonhart. You and I are soul mates. Bound together for all eternity. So, if you agree, then we need to have sex." She stood up and walked toward the man._

"_I do not agree and I will stay a virgin until I'm married." He growled at her. "Then let's get married." She smiled. "No! We are only freshman and we still have college to get too and that kind of stuff before we decide to get married." He started to yell._

_She looked paralyzed. "Fine Squall. If you don't want to be with me, that's ok. You can go." She turned away as he heard muffled crying. He turned that doorknob. This time it turned and he left the house. Rinoa sat on her bed, crying into her satin pillow. "Damn you Squall Leonhart. I will hunt you down."_

"Wait a second! Rinoa didn't really say that did she?" Kairi asked, stopping Sora's story. "Ok maybe I a exaggerated a little bit." He blushed. "OK, I told Leon's story, tell me Yuffie's!" He really wanted to know.

Kairi took a sip of her drink and set it on the table. "Fine. It's a fair trade but you have to promise me you won't tell it to anyone. I'm trusting you." She pleaded. "OK. And you can't tell Leon's story to anyone either." They both nodded their heads. "OK. Here's how the story goes.....

**If you want to know how the story goes, read Question and Answers Part 2!!!!**


	8. Questions and Answers Part 1

**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!**

"OK, this is how the story goes..." Kairi started the tale of her older sister's past.

_Yuffie leaned against her locker, staring at the most hottest guy in school. Again. "C'mon Yuff. We are going to be late for class unless you stop staring at him." Yuffie's friend, Kimyko, pleaded as she tugged on her arm._

"_I can't believe you actually are invulnerable to Vincent's hotness." Yuffie said to her. "It's easy. It's called** ignoring it**." She said as she dragged her friend to their next class. _

"_Oh my god Kimy! Vincent is looking at me!!" Yuffie gasped as she was still be tugged._

_Kimyko turned to see Vincent Valentine staring at them. For once, she was hypnotized by his big brown eyes that shined as the light hit them. She let go of Yuffie's arm and continued to stare at him._

"_Kimyko?" She blinked and found Yuffie waving her hand in front of her face. "What?" She asked. "You spaced out. And you were staring at Vincent. You do know that I like him right?" Yuffie asked her._

"_Of course Yuff. I would never steal a boy from my friend." She smiled. "Good." Yuffie smiled back at her. "Yuffie! Kimyko!" They heard someone yell behind them. They both turned around to the chestnut haired Selphie running up to them in their yellow and white school uniform._

"_Hey Selph." Yuffie said. "Have you guys heard? You know the big school dance on Friday right?" She sounded really paranoid. They both nodded their heads. "Well, it seems that whoever Vincent v. picks as his date will have a night that she won't ever forget. At least that's what I heard from the cheerleaders." She shrugged at the last part._

"_Oh my god! Are you serious! I have to get picked!" Yuffie squealed at Kimyko. "Whatever." Kimko shrugged turning around. "Hey Kimyko!" She heard a low voice behind her._

_She turned around to face the tall, handsome Vincent Valentine. She did a slight gasp. "Hey." He smiled. "H-Hey." She stammered looking slightly at Yuffie and Selphie who were staring at her and then at Vincent_

"_So, I just came over to ask you a question." He said. "Yes?" She wanted to know what he was going to ask. Probably a homework question. She was the school brainiac._

"_I just wanted to know if you had a date to the dance yet." He said scratching the back of his head. She slowly shook her head. Her heart racing and pounding threw her chest_

"_Do you want to go to with me? Or are you waiting for someone else to ask you? I can promise you a really good time." He started to beg at her feet. Wow, they had never seen Vincent so desperate._

_Kimyko smiled really big. "Of course I'll go to the dance with you Vincent!" She said with delight. Vincent grinned. He waved at her and went back to his little posy. _

_She was still smiling even when he was out of her sight. "Kimyko!" Yuffie said sharply at her. "What?" She questioned. "You promised that you would never steal a man from me and you knew that I liked him!" She pouted. "First of all, he was never **your** man. Second, He likes me. Third of all, I never promised." She said._

"_Who cares? You always knew I liked and you accepted to his offer to go the dance! What kind of friend goes to the dance with their friend's crush?!" She screamed. Kimyko looked at her for a second and then turned around. _

"_I don't really care anymore that you like him or not. He likes me and that's that." She said really snotty and walked back down the hallway._

"_Damn bitch." Yuffie whispered under a couple of tears._

"Man, did Yuffie ever talk to Kimyko ever again?" Sora asked. "Not that I know of. Ever since then, Yuffie doesn't really like to talk about it." Kairi said.

Sora glance at his wrist. "It's 10:30. I think we should get back home." He said standing up from his seat. Kairi nodded following him out the door.

**Hope you liked it! Sorry it's shortï Would you call it short? I don't know! Anyway, hope u review please!!!!!!**


	9. Cloud's Story Part 1

**A/N: This Chapter will be a chapter about Cloud's life before the three girls moved in. Enjoy!**

Cloud Strife sat on the cold metal bench in back of the Marigold Orphanage. He stared at the last remaining picture of his family.

His mom was in the middle. Her blonde hair shining as the sun. His dad beside her, his big blue eyes were like looking at the ocean. And his beautiful sister. Words could not describe how beautiful she was.

Tears brimmed Cloud's eyes. He missed them so much. "Why did you leave me?" He whispered to the picture.

/Flashback/

"Cloud! Cloud! Where are you?" His mother screamed frantically as she ran threw the house. Cloud was in his room reading a book when she burst threw the door and quickly picked him up.

"Cloud. You have to listen to me. Once we get outside, you need to run. Run as fast as you can. Try to find help if you can. Just run. And don't look back." Hid mother said between gasps of air.

"What is going on mother!?" He screamed. He paused and sniffed the air. The smell of gasoline and smoke filled the house. He then knew what was going on. His mother started to cough and slow down.

She dropped on to the ground and slowly shut her eyes. "Mother! Mother please don't give up!" Cloud yelled. "Father! Sunny! Mother needs help! Where are you?" Cloud pleaded.

He started to cry as he yelled He tugged on his mother's arm, trying to drag her out of the house. He tiny arms just weren't enough pull his adult mother.

He dropped her am and ran to his sister's room. He forgot all about her 'knock before entering' policy and just ran in. "Sunny! Help! I need help!" Cloud started to slow down. The gasoline and smoke started to fill his lungs.

He grabbed on to her lavender cover bed sheet and started to lie down. "I need help...." His vision got blurry as his eyes shut and there was only darkness.

"Okay he's starting to wake up. Get him in the van." A man's voice was on top of Cloud. "Father?" He silently asked. "He's awake!" The man yelled. He could hear cheers from all around him

He opened his eyes to a man, all dressed in pale blue with a bunch of tools next to him. "You okay kid? "He asked. Cloud shot up into a sitting position and looked around him.

"Where am I? Where's mother? Father? Sunny?!" He screamed. The doctor lowered his head to the ground. "We're really sorry kid. The Good news is, we found you family. The bad news is, the sucked up so much of the gasoline and smoke, that they had no air for what we estimate is about a half hour." He explained.

Cloud's jaw dropped down. He looked to the side of him and saw his house. Or what used to be his house anyway. All there was left was ash and burnt wood.

He stood up and walked over to the house. He fell down on to his knees and started to sob. Sobbed as hard as he could. He lost everything. His parents. His sister. His home. His life.

He looked down at the soil beneath and saw something. A piece of paper. He picked it up and brushed the dirt off of it. He smiled a tiny smile. It was his family photo of when he went to the beach.

He got up and walked over to the man. "May I keep this?" He asked weakly. The man grinned. "Of course."

/End Flashback/

"Cloud! It's snack time! Come on!" Cloud looked to see his friend Sephiroth running inside the building. He hopped off the bench and walked over to him.

Even though Sephiroth was two tears older than him, they were tighter then anything. Cloud smiled as he pulled up beside him.

"What are you so happy about?" Sephiroth asked him. "Nothing. Can you promise me something?" Cloud asked. Sephiroth nodded his head. "If we get adopted into to different families, promise me that we will always be best friends?" Cloud asked his friend.

Sephiroth smiled. "Of course. My 'brother'." He said and hugged him. Cloud returned the hug. The released each other and smiled. "Cloud, Sephiroth. Let's go inside before you catch a cold." Miss Marigold's sweet voice filled their ears. They turned and went inside.

"Cloud! Cloud! Guess what! Guess What!" Sephiroth sprung on to his bed with a grin as wide as a watermelon. Cloud, who was sleeping heavily in his wonderful dreams, from his sleep and faced Sephiroth.

Cloud glanced at the clock and his jaw dropped. "Sephiroth. Its 5:30 in the morning. Wake me up again in a bout 5 more hours." Cloud said and pulled the covers over his head.

"But you need to guess!" Sephiroth whined. "What?" Cloud asked. "I'm getting adopted!!!" Sephiroth shouted.

Cloud shot up and eyed him "Are you serious?" He asked. "Why would I be kidding about something this serious?" He said grabbing Cloud's wrist and pulling him out of bed. "Come on. I want you to meet them." Sephiroth grinned.

Sephiroth may not have saw it, but once the words ' I got adopted' ran through Cloud's ears, he couldn't help but cry, but he couldn't let his older best friend see it. He may think he was a baby. So he held them back as they started shred his heart into pieces.

Sephiroth let go of his hand and leaned against the wall. "Their right over there with Ms. Marigold." Sephiroth whispered pointing to the small round table in the center of the room.

They were an average looking couple. A middle-aged lady with short brown hair. And her eyes, green as nature. And a regular man. He had glasses that never dropped down nose and blue-green eyes just like the sea.

Thay had smiles as big as Sephiroth's on their faces as thay signed each paper with their loopy signature. Sephiroth and Cloud looked at each other and then back at the adults. Mrs. Marigold sat up. "Now, let's go get you new son." She smiled and started to walk toward the two boys.

"Cloud!" Sephiroth hissed and yanked on his wrist, pulling him back to their rooms. Cloud followed close behind, trying to dodge that sharp eyesight of Mrs. Marigold.

Sephiroth opened the door and shut it really quickly as they both jumped on their beds. "Here is where we keep the boys." Cloud heard Ms. Marigold quietly say as she opened the wooden door.

Cloud looked up at Sephiroth; his eyes were filled with joy and happiness. Cloud just felt pain. Pain because his best friend was going to leave him forever.

"This is where Sephiroth sleeps." She whispered. Sephiroth quickly shut his eyes and pretended to be sleeping. Cloud took a quick glance up at the adults and then shut his eyes.

"We will come by tomorrow to pick him up. Oh, I can't wait until we take him home." The lady said in excitement. A tear started to develop in Cloud's eyes.

The adults quietly left the room still whispering about what their new lives are going to about and everything.

Cloud sat up and glared at Sephiroth. "What?" Sephiroth asked. "Why are you so happy about this?" Cloud asked. "What do you mean? I'm getting adopted. Tomorrow is probably going to be the best day of my life. I'm finally going to belong in a family." Sephiroth smiled.

"If you haven't noticed Seph'. I'm not going with you. I never actually thought that either of us would get adopted. So you probably are going to have to remember the vow you took." Cloud huffed and turned over.

"I'm always going to remember you and the vow. You are always going to be my little brother no matter what. I promised and I will never forget." Sephiroth finally said. "Goodnight. "Sephiroth whispered.

-The Next Day-

**HONK! HONK! **The blue convertible Cadillac parked in front of the orphanage the next day. Cloud slowly opened his eyes to his room. He moaned and jumped out of bed. "Sephiroth, its morning, wake up." He murmured and looked to the side of him.

He gasped. "Sephiroth wait!" He rushed out the door and down the wooden staircase. "Sephiroth!" He shouted. "Bye Sephiroth!" He heard faint shouting outside the building. 'Please, don't let me be to late.' He desperately thought.

He reached the door way and shoved it open. "Sephiroth!" He shouted. "I'm sorry Cloud. Sephiroth has already left with his new family." Mrs. Marigold said putting her hand on his shoulder. He dropped his jaw. "You're lying! He would never leave without saying bye to me! Never!" He shouted at all of them.

"I'm sorry Cloud." She said. Cloud dropped to his knees. "This can't be happening. I lost my famiy and now my best friend. It's not real." He whispered......

**CLIFFIE!!! Read the next chapter to find out what happens.........**


	10. Cloud's Story Part 2

**AN: Part 2 is now up!!! REVIEW!!**

I'm sorry Cloud." She said. Cloud dropped to his knees. "This can't be happening. I lost my family, now I lost my best friend. This isn't real." He whispered…

"Come on Cloud. We all need to go back inside for breakfast." Mrs. Marigold said. Cloud got up and quickly ran inside. "He must not be hungry." One of the children said to Mrs. Marigold. "He just needs to be alone." She said walking the children back inside.

-Inside Cloud's bedroom.-

Cloud sobbed in his pillow, he was now alone, nobody to comfort him or to care for him. He wanted so mush to say goodbye to his brother, but nobody even bothered to wake him.

"Stupid..." He whispered into his pillow. He punched his pillow. "Stupid!" He screamed. "Stupid orphanage! Stupid people! Stupid Sephiroth!" He screamed as loud as his tiny lungs could hold in the oxygen.

He fell, face first, onto his bed and started to cry. He heard the creak of the wooden floor and he jolted up. "Who's there?" He commanded, wiping some of the tears away from is eyes.

He heard soft footsteps and then the closing of the oak door. "Cloud? I heard you crying." He heard a female voice. "Girls are forbidden from the boy's area. Get out now." He once again commanded at the girl.

The girl stepped to where Cloud could see her face. "Tifa." He whispered under his breath.

She had a worried look on her tiny face. "I heard you crying Cloud. Are you crying for

Sephiroth?" She asked, tears swelling up in her own eyes. "No Tifa. I was just draining some of the water out of my body." He tried to make her stop crying.

She looked up at him. "I don't like to see you cry. It makes me want to cry." She said, looking down at the ground. He got out of the bed and walked over to his friend. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and patted her back.

"I don't like to see you cry either."

**Cloud's Story is probably going to be more than just 3 parts I love writing this story! It's soooooooooooooo much fun! Review or I don't update!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Cloud's Story Part 3

Cloud led Tifa to his bed and they both sat down. She continued to cry ans Cloud patted her shoulder.

"I know you and Sephiroth and you were best friends, I have no idea how that feels, but I want you to always feel like there is another friend beside you. Ok?" Tifa choked after her crying.

"Cloud?"

"Yes."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Cloud gulped. He has never been this nice to a girl before. "Uhhh." He was searching for an answer.

She got up from the bed and wiped her eyes. She giggled and turned around, her long brown hair whipping Cloud in the face. "You don't need to answer. It was a stupid question anyway." She giggled again.

Cloud looked dumbstruck. "Yeah." He was trying to go along with the subject. Tifa smiled and walked a step closer to him. She leaned into his blue pools and touched his soft lips with her own.

Cloud gasped as her face crashed down on his. He just sat there, eyes as big a s chicken eggs. They parted. Tifa smiled eat her own action. "Wow." Cloud whispered. She giggled and turned around.

"Tifa." Cloud said loudly. She stopped. "Tifa, even if I or you get adopted. I want to always be good friends--""No! Not as friends! Cloud, I've always wanted to be more than just 'friends'. I have always loved you Cloud. I want to be with you everyday and every second. Don't take that right away from me Cloud." Tifa screamed, tears brimming her eyes once more.

Cloud got up from his bed and sprinted to his dear friend. "Tifa. I will never take that right away from you." He hugged her and laid his head on hers. She looked up at him and looked into his deep blue crystals.

He smiled at her and kissed her gently on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. The parted a short moment after and they both smiled.

"I love you Cloud." She giggled as she said it. "I love you too." Cloud said. He picked her up and started to swing her around. Tifa laughed loudly. Cloud laughed along with her.

He put her down and hugged her. "Promise never to leave my side. Ever. Even if we both get put in separate families?" Cloud asked her. "Of course I will." She giggled.

**Yes, I have been updating fast but I really like this story! This chapter is basically my version on how Cloud and Tifa met. C'ya!!!!!**


	12. Wait For Me

Leon sat in the back of the limo. Rain started to fall and splatter across the windows. He sighed.

"Where shall we go now sir?" The driver asked. "Not anywhere right now. Cloud and the rest are probably getting wasted in the house. And Yuffie's probably never going to talk to me." Leon sighed.

_Why shouldn't she? I'm such and idiot for thinking that I could just kiss her out of nowhere._ Leon hit himself in the head. "Stupid…" He muttered to himself.

He slid out of the car and stepped on to the wet sidewalk. "Squall?" He heard a faint voice behind him. He looked behind him to see the soaking Rinoa, make up sliding down her face clothes ripped.

"Rinoa? What are you doing here?" Leon asked. "I've missed you Squall. I want you back. I saw your girlfriend storm out and I thought you guys had a fight. Are you ok?" she asked, shivering from her soaking clothes.

"Yuffie." He whispered to himself. "I don't think a girlfriend should do that to her boyfriend. I think a love between a boyfriend and a girlfriend should be sacred and needs to be more strong than steel. We had that didn't we?" Rinoa asked, taking a step closer to him.

Leon took a step back. "No. We didn't. we had something, but it wasn't love. All you wanted to do was to torture me and to treat me like I was a helpless boy who needed guidance. Well listen up. You need more guidance than a blind person. You are a disgrace to every person who's in love!" He yelled at her.

She showed no care of what he said. "You love her. Don't you?" She asked. Leon stepped back, shocked of what he just heard. "Don't you?" She asked again, her voice little louder.

"Yes!" He shouted. He started to pant. "Then go get her." Rinoa pointed town the sidewalk. He looked over to where she was pointing. The tree branches were limp and the rain fell harder.

He turned and smiled at her. "Thank you Rinoa." He said. She returned his smile. "What are you waiting for? Go get her!" She giggled. He turned around and started to run down the pavement.

His feet pounding against the sidewalk as he ran threw the raindrops. "I'm coming Yuffie. Wait for me."

/Yuffie's House/

"Stupid jerk!" Yuffie yelled. "Why do you have to get so upset about it Yuff? Didn't you like him?" Selphie asked.

"I thought I did too. But his ex-girlfriend was at the party and he decides to kiss me, it's like he was using me to try to make her jealous." Yuffie said. She sat on her bed and planted her face into her palms.

She started to cry. "I miss him." She whispered. Selphie sat next to her and put her arm around her shoulder. "Go get him." She whispered in to her ear.

Yuffie snapped her head up. "What?" she asked. "You love him right? Than go get him." She pointed to the white door. Yuffie stood up and looked back at her friend. Selphie nodded her head toward the door.

Yuffie smiled and ran twards the door. She quickly opened it and ran down the hallway. "GO get him Yuff." Selphie whispered ack in the room.

Yuffie ran down the stairs and stopped at the door. "Do I love him?" She asked herself. She reached towards the doorknob. **Ding Dong! **The doorbell rang.

Yuffie jumped a little. She sighed and laughed at herself. She twisted the door knowb and opened it up…….

**Who do you think it will be? Leon? Cloud? Aerith? Tell me when you review!!!**


	13. Going Back Home

**My reviews had shot up a lot! So I decided to update early! Thank you to everyone who updated and to all the people who like to read this fic.**

Yuffie twisted the doorknob and pulled it open. Outside the door was in fact Leon Leonhart, soaking wet from the falling rain.

"Yuffie." Leon whispered, shivering from his soaked clothes. Yuffie's eyes bulged out at the sight of him.

"Leon? What are you doing here? Weren't you at the party?" Yuffie questioned him. "I was at the party but you were on my mind the whole time. Yuffie, I know you are still pretty mad at me. But, I will always love you." Leon panted.

Yuffie stepped back. Leon stepped into the house, his clothes dripping on to the wooden floor. "Yuffie." He reached his hand out to touch her pale skin.

"Leon." She whispered, taking another. "Why are you backing away Yuff?" Leon asked, putting his hand down.

"I-I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"I-I-I don't know." She stammered. She looked at the ground. Leon walked over to her and wrapped his muscular arms around her small body. She started to cry into his wet clothes.

"I don't want to see you cry Yuffie." She whispered into her ear. She continued to sob into his shoulder.

He leaned his head on to hers and stroked her back as she cried. She lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him with her puffed up eyes.

His wet hair stuck to is face and his body was still dripping from the rain. "Leon? Why do you hold me like this?" She asked.

It was kind of weird the way he was holding her, like she was a baby or something. One of his hands rested on the back of her head and the other one all the way around her back, holding her tightly against him.

"Because I told you, I love you Yuff." He said. "Do you love me too?"

She stopped. She then snapped. And I mean snapped.

She pushed out of his grasp and ran upstairs, not as much as a word. Selphie, who was standing at the top of the staircase, yelled at her as Yuffie zoomed past her.

"Yuffie!" Selphie called to her as she ran after her dear friend.

Leon stood there looking up the stairs as the friends chased one another.

_I'm stupid for asking such a question. I don't blame her for running away._ Leon thought.

Selphie came back into Leon's view, looking at him with worried eyes.

"She's totally lost it Leon." Selphie said. "What did she do?" Leon asked her.

Selphie paused for a moment and then spoke. "She is taking the first train back to Pinuvata. Leon, she's going back home."


End file.
